1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable kit for use in developing a roll of instant type film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a disposable or throw-away kit especially constructed for use in a film processor wherein a roll of exposed instant type transparency film is to be processed so as to produce visible images. It is known that film of the type described above may be photographically exposed in a conventional 35 mm camera and then placed in a processor wherein a liquid is spread across a layer of the film so as to initiate the formation of visible images in the film. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,318 shows a film assemblage wherein a processing composition or liquid is spread between the film's positive layer and its emulsion layer to initiate the formation of visible images in the film. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,527 describes similar structure except therein the processing liquid is spread between the film and a sheet of transparent material. While the systems in the above patents perform their function, i.e., the production of instant transparencies, the projection of the images could be enhanced if the positive transparency were removed from the laminate, rather than being an integral part thereof as described in said patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,657 describes a photographic system wherein a strip of photosensitive material is withdrawn from a cassette, photographically exposed, and then superposed with a strip of image-receiving material immediately subsequent to a processing liquid being deposited between the two strips. The laminate comprised of the two strips and the intermediate layer of processing liquid is then wound upon a rotating drum where it remains until the end of a predetermined processing period, at the end of which the image-receiving strip is peeled from the photosensitive strip and moved past a projection station. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,521 wherein an emulsion layer is stripped from an image-receiving layer so as to increase the transmission of light through the image-receiving layer during projection of the images therein. However, while these systems provide for the processing of a film laminate wherein the emulsion layer is peeled from the image-receiving layer prior to transmitting light through the latter for projection purposes, they do not lend themselves to use in a conventional 35 mm camera.
Pages 53 and 54 of the January, 1981 edition of RESEARCH DISCLOSURE disclose three systems for processing a roll of instant type film. Basically, these systems provide for the placement of a film cassette containing an exposed roll of instant type film in a film processor of the type including a processing fluid dispensing station, a roll of sheet material and a take-up spool upon which the film and sheet material are adapted to be wound with a layer of processing fluid location therebetween. In one of the systems, after the development is completed, the composite of sheet material and film is removed from the spool and peeled apart. It is not known if the emulsion layer of the film is removed during the peeling apart of the film and the sheet material but regardless, this type of processing leaves much to be desired insofar as the sheet material containing the processing fluid must be safely disposed of so as to prevent injury or damage to one or his possessions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,361 shows a film cassette containing a loop of film which is adapted to be photographically exposed and a processing liquid applicator which is adapted to be opened by reverse movement of the exposed film, thereby enabling it to apply a coating of the liquid to the film to initiate the formation of visible images within the film. Thereafter, the film cassette is broken and the developed film removed therefrom. However, the configuration of the film cassette precludes its use in conventional 35 mm cameras and breaking the film cassette so as to remove the processed film therefrom leaves something to be desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,178 shows a film assemblage including a film cassette of the type adapted for use in conventional 35 mm cameras. The film cassette contains a roll of instant-type 35 mm transparency film, a supply of processing liquid and a length of sheet material. After the film has been photographically exposed, it is removed from the camera and placed within a processor where, during closing of the processor's loading door, a pair of knives cut a portion of the film cassette so as to enable the exit slot of the film cassette to be enlarged to thereby permit the simultaneous passage therethrough of the film, the processing liquid container and the sheet material. During processing, the film and sheet material are superposed and passed through a pair of rollers which rupture the processing liquid container and spread its contents between the film and the sheet material to initiate the formation of visible images within either the film or the sheet material. Thereafter the film and sheet material may be stripped from each other or they may permanently remain in superposed relation. Again, as with the '361 patent, the severing of a wall of the film cassette can present problems, both mechanically and cost wise.